


A good plan

by Hikary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Cuddles, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, Nightmares, POV John Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 01, Scooby Doo References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Dean is a strong, independent 8-year-old and he needs no cuddles after watching a spooky cartoon.(Sort of.)





	A good plan

**Author's Note:**

> *I watched "Scoobynatural" a while ago and this was my first reaction: baby Dean and family fluff!  
*I am very good ad dodging the fandom stuff I don't like, but I have recently come across some very sad John-content, I really needed a boost of fluff <3

_Sleep._

John’s brain couldn’t elaborate further than that: he was very, _very_ close to his bed and that was all the motivation he needed to keep walking towards the motel. Every time he thought he had finally gotten to the end of his thing-that-should-only-exist-in-bad-supernatural-movies list, something new showed up. Usually something hungry and possibly with sharp teeth or claws. On special occasions, both.

John knocked twice.

When Madison opened the door with an apologetic smile, he immediately scanned the room looking for Dean: the 8-year-old was still very much awake, sitting on the edge of John’s bed. The tv was on, and yet the volume was so low it took John a few seconds to decide whether it was actually making any sound. His heart swelled with pride – Dean didn’t want to disturb Sammy.

« He insisted to wait up. »

« It’s okay, Madison. I’m sure you guys had fun. »

« Oh, yes. » she winked at Dean « Crazy night with cartoons and soda, right buddy? »

Dean giggled. Madison grabbed her bag and went to kiss him goodnight. John had no doubt she meant it, when she said hanging out with his boys was fun. He liked that girl. It might have taken a few days of long-distance observation and some drops of holy water spilled on her forearm ‘by accident’, but hey, you can’t really blame a hunter for a little well-deserved paranoia, right?

« _Daaad_. »Dean chirped, as he often did, for no particular reason but to state John was back with them.

John conjured up the energy to kiss the top of his head before collapsing on the very same bed, facing the ceiling.

« Isn’t it time for bed, buddy? »

« But _dad_. It was Scooby-Doo’s night. You missed it. I have to tell you what happened. »

« Oh. Right. »

_God forbid_. Actually, scratch that. Let’s leave _at least_ God out of it, it was crowded enough on that fucking list.

« You want to know what happened? » Dean pressed him, eyebrow raised and all that, as if this was a special treat he wasn’t willing to give away without seeing some enthusiasm first.

« Of course. Here, here. » he gestured with one arm and Dean crawled happily on his side, snuggling closer when John’s arm closed around him. « Tell me. »

And Dean _did_ tell him, in almost excruciating detail, about every animated frame of that episode. He stopped every now and then to criticise the characters for not being smart enough to recognise it was _obviously_ an angry spirit and awaiting for John to agree.

« I’m right, am I dad? »

« ‘Course you are. They’d be very lucky to have you in their team.» 

Dean was beaming.

« Now, off to bed, shall we? »

The kid sat up, nodding cautiously.

« Maybe... » he paused and swallowed.

John didn’t even bother opening his eyes: Dean was an open book, a complex mix of kind eyes, Mary’s fearlessness and his own special brand of childish pride. He wondered for a moment if it was always going ot be this easy, with him.

« Wanna sleep here? »

« _No!_ » Dean replied, quick and almost offended by the insinuation.

« You know what? I think you should _really_ sleep with your brother. I bet he took a peek of your cartoon and _we_ might be _too old_ to get spooked, but Sammy is a kid, right? He might have nightmares if he sleeps all alone. »

« That’s a very good idea, daddy. »

John was still keeping his eyes firmly shut to avoid any chance of laughing at Dean. There was nothing funnier than a 8-year-old being serious.

« Alright, then. ‘Night kiddo. »

« Night. »

It was still dark outside when John heard a non-threatening noise which sounded suspiciously like _a bed being pushed by a 8-year-old_. It might have been a bit specific, but it was a sound John had grown familiar with. Dean had, somehow, completed the task, and he topped the refurbishing process by pushing Sammy closer to John in the improvised double bed. Out of instinct, he extended his right arm, waiting for Dean to climb on his other side.

« _Just to be extra sure_. » Dean whispered in his ear, as John wrapped his arm around him.

« _Good plan, Dean_. »

-fin


End file.
